


Jackpot

by SadaVeniren



Series: No Control Club Series [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autofellatio, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: “I didn’t think you were being serious,” Louis said.“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Harry asked.“No one can actually suck their own dick, Harry.”aka Louis ends up proving himself wrong and sucks his own dick





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy wanker's day!
> 
> As always a big thank you to my beta Marissa for looking this over for me!

“I didn’t think you were being serious,” Louis said, frowning as he tried to focus on the payroll. This was supposed to be Leigh-Anne’s job but she was on vacation so Louis was handling it while she was away. It was making him dizzy.

“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” Harry asked.

“No one can actually suck their own dick, Harry.”

“Sure they can! I did a shoot with a guy like two months ago.”

“He also had a dick the length of my forearm. And as much as you compliment me when I’m fucking you, I’m not _that_ big.”

“Lou,” Harry drew out his name in a whine. “I know you can do it.”

“If you want someone to suck their dick so much why don’t you do it? I’m busy.”

“Because it’s hotter when you do it. Besides, you’ve already shown you can get there!!” Harry said. “Remember when you got your nips pierced and I fucked you on the couch? Your knees hit your ears.”

Louis frowned, his eyes glazing over as he thought about that particular memory. He leaned back, giving up on payroll. “Okay. I’m assuming you’ve thought about the logistics of making this work since you’re so excited?”

“Of course I have!”

Of course he had. And of course, he’d brought the supplies he thought they needed so they could begin right this second. Louis should have known. Harry was insistent like that.

“I think a yoga mat would be best to do this on, since obviously what you’re essentially gonna be doing is a yoga pose. I figure we’ll both get naked because when you do get your cock in your mouth I’m not gonna be able to resist fucking you,” Harry was saying as he rolled out the hot pink mat in front of Louis’ desk.

Louis rolled his eyes as he started to get undressed. “Of course. Can I make a request that you _don’t_ fuck me though? At least this first time.”

Harry looked honestly offended he would even ask that. “But why?”

“Because if you’re fucking me then how are you going to be able to see what I look like with my dick in my mouth?”

Harry fish mouthed for a moment and then he was nodding. “Right, yes. You’re absolutely right. See this is why we’re a partnership! I have all the brilliant ideas, you figure out how to execute them.”

“I have some pretty brilliant ideas too you know.” Louis folded his clothes and put them on the desk. He gave a little shiver as he stood there, waiting for Harry to tell him what to do.

“Alright, so I think our best bet is to get you into Plow Pose.”

“You’re kidding me with these names, right? _Plow Pose_? Could it get anymore sexual?”

Louis followed Harry’s instructions though, lying on his back on the mat. He lifted his legs up and with the help of Harry managed to get himself into Plow Pose, his toes touching the ground behind him and his cock hanging right above him. He hadn’t been particularly horny when this started but the idea of what was to come was getting him turned on.

“We’re gonna try and bring your knees down to your ears now,” Harry said.

Louis felt himself really starting to stretch as Harry guided his knees from straight to bent. He gasped, his cock moving closer to his face centimeter by centimeter.

“Deep breaths for me, baby,” Harry said. “You’re doing good. Any pain?”

Louis’ voice was quieter from the pressure on his diaphragm. “All good.”

His cock bobbed closer to his face and he licked his lips. This was seriously going to happen. Holy shit.

“There we go,” Harry said, and Louis could feel his breath on the side of his thigh. “Keep your eyes open. I want to make sure you can see what you’re doing.”

Louis opened his mouth to snipe back at Harry but the movement of his lips had him brushing against the tip of his cock. _Shit_. He was so close to actually doing it. Holy fuck.

“I’m gonna give you just one more push. I want your knees to touch the floor if they can. I think you’ll be able to get the tip in your mouth then.”

Louis’ cock twitched. He’d never been so up close with his cock when it did that. The tip of his cock got so close to his lips, if he just pursed them he’d probably be able to kiss it. He was so focused on that, that he barely noticed Harry pushing down on his bum, getting him to stretch just that little bit more. It pulled at his back, and he felt his diaphragm crunching up, making it hard to breathe, but somehow that only added to the pleasure of the entire experience.

“Let go,” Harry whispered. “Open your mouth and let go.”

Louis followed Harry’s instruction. The air punched out him, and somehow it let his body sink deeper. His cock pressed against his open mouth and he couldn’t help it. He wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, giving a light suck like he would if it was Harry’s in his mouth.

A shock of pleasure trailed up his spine, causing him to gasp. He’d had a feeling the sensation would be different than he was used to - duller maybe? Like when he jacked himself off in the shower instead of having Harry do it. And it was, in some ways, but the thrill of it, the knowledge he was doing this…

Besides, the head of his dick was still full of nerves. It wasn’t like it would ever have felt _bad_.

He curled his lips over his teeth as he sucked more of his cock into his mouth. It was hard and pulsing as he used his tongue to lick right over his own slit. He was suddenly very, _very_ glad that Harry had gotten his knees to hit the ground because he felt unstable as he started to suck softly.

“That’s it,” Harry’s voice echoed around him. There was a pounding in his head that Louis couldn’t really stop focusing on. It made everything muffled. “Holy fuck, that’s so hot.”

Louis flattened his palms on the ground, hoping that would help him feel stable as he continued. He was giving himself slow sucks, gentle, not enough that it would startle him like he liked to do to Harry. He ran his tongue around his foreskin before he dared to tuck it under, right against the most sensitive part.

His mouth opened involuntarily as he gasped. It was hard catching his breath like this. A mix of slowly crushing his diaphragm and getting so caught up in the sensation of what he was doing that he forgot to fucking breathe.

“I got you, I got you,” Harry said.

Louis could feel Harry’s hands on his hips, holding him. It was like a ghost though. He was so focused on himself and the feeling.

A few more tentative sucks after he’d caught his breath and he found a rhythm. It was nothing he’d ever experienced before. Slow and gentle, not even really pulling him to the edge by the act itself. Not right away at least.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Harry kept whispering.

Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry was peeking down at him, watching as he sucked on himself. He’d gotten so deep in the stretch that even pulling his head back to the floor didn’t let his cock pop out of his mouth so he couldn’t respond to Harry. He could only give his cock a sharper suck than he had been, which caused his eyes to roll back in pleasure.

“That’s it, that’s it, holy shit your cock is so red. You must be so hard.”

Louis heard something then, the sound of skin on skin friction. He could only imagine that Harry was starting to jack himself off, too overcome by the sight of Louis.

That made Louis want to work harder, put on a better show for Harry. He closed his eyes again, taking his cock deeper. He was positive he had almost his whole cock inside his mouth. He could feel the tip of it reaching the back of his throat whenever he strained his neck the whole way up.

Could he deepthroat himself?

He was going to try.

He was moving his head just a bit faster, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth. He swallowed as he went, letting his cock get to the back of his throat. The heat in his belly was beginning to boil and he felt himself getting closer and closer. It was a rolling boil, so different from how he’d ever gotten close to orgasming before.

There had been times when Harry would facefuck him that he’d choke on Harry’s cock before it went down his throat. He breathed through his nose and tried to stay calm as he felt himself experience that again.

And then his cock was passed it, he’d taken it the whole way down. His eyes opened for just a moment and then he moaned at the realization of what he’d done. His fingers curled against the floor and he couldn’t help but wiggle his hips just a bit, trying to get as deep as possible. His balls were tight against his body, the heat of them near his face.

Blood was pounding in his head, overpowering the way Harry kept coaxing him through it all.

His body went tense.

Come splattered on the side of his face - Harry’s doing - and it sparked something in him.

He tasted different than he remembered. Maybe it was because he was tasting himself pure and not wiped off of Harry’s skin, or out of his bum. He gagged around his cock as he swallowed his own come, unable to believe he’d _fucking done it_.

Harry helped him uncurl from his position. His entire body was limp and achy as he laid flat on the mat underneath him. Harry’s come was cooling on his cheek and he reached up to wipe it away. He reached up and fed it to Harry, shivering as Harry’s mouth wrapped around his thumb to clean him up.

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do, holy fucking shit. I need to film it next time. Or take photos or something. _Lou_ ,” he was saying as he grabbed hold of Louis’ wrist and began planting kisses all over his hand. “I love you so much.”

Louis laughed and his chest only hurt a little from being so crushed. “I love you too. But I’m not doing it next time. You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please feel free to leave a comments, kudos, or [reblog the fic post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/185208267704/jackpot-by-sadaveniren-17k-part-of-the-no)


End file.
